Shining Stars
by Julianabsolskittychikorita
Summary: Deep in the Santalune Forest, there is a school for Pokémon with a feudal system. The strongest Pokémon are the top, the ones who don't fight are the middle, and the weakest, the 'punching bags', are at the bottom. Join Kat the Skitty and her group of friends in search of eternal friendship, which could change Kat's life forever. Can Kat find it in time, or will she be too late?
1. Chapter 1: Kat

Kat

"Come on, Thorin," KT sneers, "Let's trash the Skitty now."  
The Gothorita, Thorin, cracks his knuckles, smiling evilly, "Yes, let's," he growls.

I laugh, but I don't make any noise. Thorin's 'growling' is really hard, considering how much he looks like a female human.

"Kat, don't let them dunk you in the mud, too!" Felicity shrieks, trying to get up from the mud.

The Ponyta's flames have gone out temporarily, due to the mud she was just pushed down into. Starli (the Starly. Hahaha.) is conked out, wings spread out on the earth. They've both lost their battles. Felicity against Kortez, Starli against KT. The loser had to get dumped in the marshy dirt. So far, KT has only lost once, Kortez twice, but Thorin… never.

Kortez uses Captivate on Felicity, preventing her from doing anything but stare at him adoringly, "That's how I like it," the Glameow, "There's got to be at _least _one girl with her eyes on me."

I am utterly disgusted by him. Where is Golden when I need him? He'd probably use Swift and knock them all out, but he's in college now, in Snowpoint City, all the way in the Sinnoh region. He's a Persian, about level... 61. Back to what's happening now.

Kortez, then glancing at Starli, covered in mud and attempting to get up, releases Felicity from her captivated state as Thorin marches towards me, preparing a Psyschock.

But I am still watching Kortez. I wonder if he'll next help Starli to her feet. He doesn't. I know that Starli and Kortez are friendly to each other, but I've never asked them about it. I've never asked because I can't. Because I've lost my chance.


	2. Chapter 2: Felicity

Felicity

I can't watch as Kat battles Thorin. When her battle is over, I'll have to battle him. I don't think I could face Thorin, not again. I'm going to have to either sit here as Kat, who can't even use Sing anymore, uses her meek attempts to battle.

When the Psyshock hits, I see Kat's mouth open as she screams silently, flying backwards. She lands on her feet, and I realize that I'm holding my breath. I should help Starli up, or maybe I should interrupt the battle, but what chance do I have, battling Thorin when he's barely scratched? What chance do I have against all three?

At Santalune Academy for Pokémon, nicknamed 'Sap', there are three main groups. The Sap sippers, the Sap killers, and the Sap trees. These main categories tell which group you are in, and even the teachers acknowledge it. On our uniforms, which are just capes that fit all almost all Pokémon, we have to sew on different leaves, which indicate which of the three groups we belong to. Sap trees, which are pretty much just the punching bags, have to sew on Oran berry leaves, which are common. Sap killers sew on Apple tree leaves, which are rare and often replaced with Jaboca berry leaves. Sap sippers sew on Pinap berry leaves.

All of our enemies are Sap killers. They are the strongest of the pack, and like nobles, are the smallest group, but have the most power. Sap trees are the 'peasants'. There are many, and have the least power. Starli, Kat and I are Sap trees. The Academy passes out the leaves every time the school year starts again, after the strength exam, so we can't really say, 'I want to be a loner, I'm going to rip my leaf off'. I wish, because my friends and I have been trying to either switch leaves or something like that.

"Felicity," Starli's weak voice says, jumping my train of thought off track, "How's the battle going? I can't really see from where I am."

It's true. Starli can't fly with all this mud in her feathers, and a group of Sap sippers have gathered to watch the somewhat fascinating battle, "It's not going too well, but Kat hasn't been defeated yet." I answer.

"Is that good, or is it bad?" She asks.

I don't answer that question, but I say, "Kat's not attacking, though."

I can tell that Starli wants to ask me whether she could stand on my head, but is resisting, because if she does stand on my head, she'll get burnt from my mane.

Thorin uses Heal block, "Why did he do that?" Starli asks.

"He knows that won't do anything," I mutter, "unless he's an idiot and doesn't realize that Kat doesn't know any healing moves."

"So why would he do that?" Starli asks.

"It's to make Kat attack," Kortez announces.

"Why would that-" I start.

My question is cut short when Kat does attack. Kat uses Fake out! I can tell by Thorin's pained face that Kat's attack was effective. Kat is the strongest of the Sap trees, but the teachers (cough cough, we're all looking at you, Mr/Ms. Gem) take one look at her adorable face and scoff, "This Skitty?Strong? I'm pretty sure a level one Bidoof could take her!"

Kat can't say anything back anymore, but she used to say, "Why don't you get one of the Sap killers and just watch me kick its butt?" But that was always behind their backs. Then she wanted to look tough. She started changing her attitude and became… the opposite of what you'd think a Skitty to be.

Thorin's roaring brings me back to the battle. He wasn't expecting Kat to use Fake out, and actually have it hit. He didn't expect the red hot anger in her eyes, either. Seeing Kat like this makes me happy, yet scared. She's finally fighting back, but what if she wins, and she becomes a Sap killer? That's how our school works, like a pack of Mightyena.

"Thorin, you can't lose any battles," Kortez's nasally voice screams over the crowd's cheering, "Especially to her!"

Thorin uses Psyshock again. By then, Starli has cleaned off her feathers well enough to fly. She soars above the battle and when she lands, she chirps, "Kat's got that look in her eyes again."

Oh, no. That's not good. That look means that she's going to use attract. Not long after Starli makes her statement, Kat does use Attract on Thorin. After a few seconds of confusion, Thorin's eyes fill with love and adoration. Is that what I looked like when Kortez used Captivate on me? It's not the first time he's used it on me… and every time, I lose myself and when I wake up, I'm usually in the mud pit and Kortez is sneering at me.

"Thorin! Thorin Kikae!" Kortez screeches, marching in between Kat and Thorin to punch him, who is drooling at the sight of Kat.

Then he wakes up from his attraction to Kat, "What… what just happened? Did I win the battle?" He asks.

"No, not yet, Thorin," Kortez growls, "But you'll make quick work of the Skitty."

I'm so mad that Kortez and the rest of their gang still don't know Kat's name, even though (no offense, Ms. Ato) Kat is the most popular name for Skitty. Suddenly, Li's voice rings out from the crowd, "Black card for Kortez!"

Kortez stops trying to pep talk to Thorin and starts looking for Li's golden head. It's not hard, as Li is standing on top of a tree stump, not yet rotten, "Why, you little Riolu!" he screams, marching towards him.

Li keeps his head held high, "You can't hit a Sap sipper," he says.

That's his first time using his place in our little 'feudal system' for an advantage. Kortez growls something incoherent as Li says, "Black card means you can't battle for the rest of the month,"

"What?" Kortez yells, "Sap sippers can't give black cards!"

Li flashes a glossy, black card from his cape pocket, "I can now,"

Kortez hisses in between his teeth, "I thought Sap sippers weren't supposed to have sides! Why didn't you give the Skitty a black card?"

"What did she do to deserve one?" Li asks.

Kortez is at a loss for words, but then he stomps away, soon accompanied by KT and Thorin. I think I see Starli glancing wistfully in their direction, but it is too quick to tell.

We're actually in class right now, but our teachers approve of fighting (again. Cough cough, Mr/Ms. Gem). I've wanted to move out of Santalune Forest so that I could start a new life somewhere, without a feudal system or something, but my parents won't leave our 'precious home'. When I actually think about leaving, I can't bear to leave Kat, Starli and Li behind. Li is a Sap sipper. Sap sippers are loners, they only watch the battles and have cut themselves off to all the other Saps, including each other. But after school, Li comes along with everyone else (meaning my friends), and we all hang out, doing homework, talking trash about some choice people and all that jazz.

I've always wondered where Li got all his confidence, but all he says when I ask him is, "From my great-great-great-great-grandfather, Lachy."


	3. Chapter 3: Li

Li

Well then… I guess I got on all the Sap killer's bad sides, but I wonder if Kat'll draw this out for her family. I'll have to ask her later, after school. Being alone at Sap is great, but sometimes you want some friends. However, I can't _ever_ be seen talking to any of them, or I'll be downgraded to a Sap tree, and I'll have to battle. Of course, I'd kick all the Sap killer's butts, but I don't want anyone to know who I _really_ am.

The school day is finally over. The chilly sun is already setting over the hills in the distance, far far away, as if there was no trouble in the world such as homework. Lots and lots of homework in this world.

I hope we get to go to Kat's house today, because Kat's adopted sister, Krystal, looks as awesome as she is at math. No, it's not like I have a crush on… no, it's not because I think she smells really goo… wait, you weren't going to say anything? Okay, good. Because I don't have a crush. On anyone. Nope, nada, いいえ.

Hallelujah! We _are_ going to Kat's house today! Krystal will definitely be there, because the Day care in Santalune has a day off. Hopefully I won't have to go… 'home' for a while. I think I'll take refuge in… Santalune gym's picture rooms today.

"Li, we're far enough from the school, do you think you can talk to us yet?" Felicity asks hopefully.

I look back at the academy, far enough so that I can't see it, "I guess it's okay," I say.

"Hey, Li, that was some pretty brave work there," Felicity says, "Starli now hates you even more."

"Why does Starli even hate me?" I ask, "What did I ever do to her?"

"Well, I guess it started when…" Felicity is at a loss for words for a second, "I guess when you…"

"When I what, Felicity? Starli just hates my guts," I say miserably.

Kat bumps my hand and we stop for a second as she writes something out on the dirt path. It says _Don't say that._

I bite my lip, "Uh… Kat, thanks?"  
The Skitty smiles and adjusts her tail ring. After she scrapes away the writing on the path, we continue walking towards Kat's tree. I pull my cape off and stuff it into my bag. Mr. Gem gave us a lot of homework today, as did Magyk. Magyk is an Alakazam, and I've always assumed he hated me because he always picks on me. He's actually younger than Golden, Kat's brother. Magyk always want us to call him Magyk, rather than Mr. Spork, though I don't see what's so funny. Magyk always let anyone weak to psychic types have less homework, though no one knows how he does that. Just when we think we're done, another page appears or something that we swear wasn't there before.

Kat stops, and I realize that we are already in front of her house. She knocks at the door with her tail and then scribbles on the dirt, _Felicity, can you please put out your flames?_

Felicity put out her flames reluctantly, and the door of Kat's house opens. Krystal opens the door with her fur in a tangled mess, "woah, sorry, Li. Kat. Felicity. I didn't expect you guys to come so early. Is Starli not coming today?"

Kat nods and we walk into the tree. The tree is very cozy and warm, with a large window on one edge and a roof of branches on top. A small lantern in the shape of a mini Chandelure dangles from the ceiling, giving off bright blue light.

"So... Guys, did you get a lot of homework?" Krystal asks, trying to break the silence.

I open my mouth to say something, but Felicity beats me to it, saying, "Mr. Gem gave us a lot of math, a little bit of international Pokémon language, and a ton of fighting homework. Then, Mr. Lee gave us PE homework, which is due in three weeks, and Magyk gave us varied amounts of reading comprehension. Stupid, huh?"

Krystal sighs, "I never liked Mr. Gem _or_ Magyk. I could swear Magyk never let me do anything!"

I say, "Lucky, Magyk always makes me do this, do that, clean the floor, but why? Fighting types are _weak_ against psychic!"

"Hm, weird. Maybe I'll evolve into an umbreon and kick his butt?" Krystal jokes, "but I'm so glad that mom let me quit Santalune Academy for Pokémon. I don't have to worry about any teachers, or homework, or other Pokémon ganging up on me."

Kat taps her paw against a whiteboard, which says, _We have a LOT of homework, guys. We've got to get going!_

Felicity nods, "And I've got to wash off all this mud. I'll see you guys on the roof later."

Kat prowls away to get some boards to write on, leaving me and Krystal standing awkwardly in the living room. Krystal is my age, hatched no less than a week after me, but I've always felt awkward near her, "Uh… how's life as a sap sipper, Li?" She asks.

"Lonely," I answer, "I kinda want to fight sometimes, but I know that if I do, I might accidentally… you know—"

"Shh, Li, we have to be more quiet with that secret," Krystal hisses, looking around as if some Pokémon could be listening in on our conversation.

Krystal is the only other pokemon besides me who knows what I could do in a fight. Though it might be weak now, I work on it at night, sometimes blowing up random trash cans and scaring trubbish away from Santalune. Hey, I think I'm doing the humans a favor by scaring those pests away.

Long ago, when I first met Krystal, I could read her aura as easily as I could read a book. She could feel something different about me immediately, and when she sent Kat and Felicity out on an errand, she guessed my secret.

"I'm getting better at using it," I say, holding up my paw.

Krystal looks around warily, "Show me," she whispers.

I take a deep breath, pulling my paw towards my chest, and then push it out, drawing energy from the auras I sense from all around me. A blue sphere flickers to life on my fingertips, and the chandelure lamp turns off.

Krystal squeaks, slamming into me. I turn the small aura sphere off in time, and Krystal sends us onto the floor, "I didn't notice that it's already so dark!" Krystal squeaks quietly.

"It _is_ winter, so I guess it'd make sense. My question is why the chandelure turned off," I answer as calmly as I can with Krystal right ontop of me.

"I still can't see... Is this probably what it feels like to be blind?" She wonders.

"I wonder what happened to Kat and Felicity," I say, putting my head on the sandy floor.

Krystal suddenly realizes that she's on me, and slips off, "sorry, Li," she mumbles.

I get to my feet and summon another aura sphere. This one is only as big as a pool ball, but it provides enough light to see around the room. Krystal looks at the blue sphere in awe.

"That's so cool," she sighs.

"It's not that fun," I say, straining to keep the light going.

We scan the now dark room, wondering what had happened to the sun. Krystal dashes towards a string and pulls it. The curtains over the window open, revealing a night sky with mysterious dark shapes, and sounds of a muffled fight.


	4. Chapter 4: Keeka

Keeka

What a yawn. After we cut the power lines to everything in Santalune city and forest, I looked around for our… victims. I found them easily, as the Skitty was digging around her house for something, and the Ponyta was inflicting pain upon herself by washing off the mud of the fight. My Glaceon friend used Blizzard and instant KO'ed the Ponyta. How stupid. Of course, the Skitty isn't so easy to beat. She has high hit point status, but her attack and defense aren't too good. Her special defense and attack are horrific. I'm still fighting her, recounting the things that have happened so far. Fun stuff, isn't it?

Attacking at night is the best thing to do. The advantages are countless, and… no one can see who I am. I slash at the Skitty, but then she used something back. I kinda forgot, but it wasn't too good. I survived and kept slashing at her. While I fight, Kiddy shivers, still standing by the trees, "Are you sure we should do this?" the Skiddo asks.

"Yes! If you wanna raise your status at Sap, we're gonna have to beat _someone_!" I scream back, "Do you _want_ to be beaten up again by KT and Thorin? Think about how KT tried to kiss you!"

Kiddy shivers at the thought of the Jynx trying to kiss him earlier this year. Good thing the Gothorita named Thorin started dating the evil Jynx. Ew ew ew.

Then, the Skitty uses fake out on me, and whoop-de-doo! It's a critical hit! I blink the spots out of my eyes, but too late. The Skitty uses double slap, slapping me about five times before I slam into a tree. Ow ow ow ow ow. I fall to my feet, and Kiddy squeals, "No! No one gets to hurt my friends!"

He charges the Skitty, bowling her over and making her bang into a tree. A sickening crack fills the air and the Skitty doesn't get up.

"What have you done to my sister?" A voice shrieks over the still air.

An Eevee runs out of the tree behind the Skitty and starts to sniff her sister. Oh, and hey, looky there! Li the Riolu's here too! Diamond stops trying to frost over the Ponyta and starts playing with her hair, "Hi, Li, what're you doing here? Aren't you a… sap sipper?"

Diamond has this soft spot for Li, though I seriously have no idea why. Li never talks to anyone at school, and he's way too serious for Diamond, who is really crazy and falls in love with all fighting types. So far, the only fighting type Pokémon who hasn't gone on a date with her at school is Li, which apparently makes him even more… 'desirable'.

Li growls, "Step away from my friends, unless you want a taste of my power."

The Eevee who stood by the Skitty runs towards Li and whispers something into his ear. Li's face goes slack, and he corrects himself, "Or… I'll give you both a black card!"

Diamond stops playing with her hair, "What? You wouldn't, Li, not to _me_."

Li stares at her uncomprehendingly as she makes a pouty face and whines, "But _Li,_ what about us?"

Li's gold turns a shade darker, "There was never an… _us."_ he says with disgust.

Suddenly, the Eevee yells from over the Skitty's body, "You broke her ribs, you ruffians!"

She comes running at Kiddy, who is too busy cowering in front of Li to do anything. Then, a lucky cloud covers the moon, shrouding us all in darkness. Suddenly, two blue ball things, both roughly the size of a bowling ball, appears and rolls over both me and Diamond, who is shrieking something incoherent. When the cloud passes from the moon, Li, the Eevee, the Skitty and the Ponyta have disappeared.


End file.
